Kimberly The New Hero
After arriving to Morpheus Kimberly is putting on her new clothes which is a black tank top and white shorts to be ready for her training. "Kimberly it's time for your training." Morpheus said and she followed him to the main computer room where the team is waiting for her except Trinity because she was killed during the last battle with the Sentinels. Kimberly sat down on a chair and Morpheus was about to insert a head jack in the back of her head. "Try to relax Kimberly. This will feel little weird." Morpheus put the head jack in Kimberly's head then she went into a deep sleep then woke up in the world of The Matrix with Morpheus. "Kimberly this is how I'm going to show you how we humans are born." "This is it?" Kimberly asked. "Yes my dear." Morpheus replied then he turned on the television set and they enter the Power Plant where Kimberly was. "This is the Power Plant where you were when you came to us Kimberly. These are endless fields where human beings are no longer born. We are grown." Kimberly gasped in shock and saw a baby being put in a power pod. "Who's that? Kimberly asked. "That's you Kimberly as a baby." Morpheus replied and Kimberly gasped again with tears dripping from her eyes. "So I've been here the whole time as a baby and I was placed in my pod and the tubes plugged into my naked body as the machines put me in." Kimberly said with her voice breaking. "Yes now watch as they liquefy you. They liquefy the dead so they can be fed intravenously to the living." Morpheus replied and Kimberly watched as her baby self is being plugged and the pod flows with Liquid as she gurgles. Morpheus then let's Kimberly watch as her baby self grows into what she is now and she was surprised to see herself naked again. "So that's when I awakened and realized I was covered with goo and naked with tubes on my head." Kimberly said. "You are catching on kid." Morpheus replied then they return to their base. Kimberly's training was about to begin which is how to fight so they enter a karate room and Kimberly was so excited. "Now usually in a fight it's not polite to hit a woman so you must prevent me from hitting you as you are being trained." Morpheus instructed. "I understand." Kimberly replied then the two began fighting. Kimberly was a fast learning so she did the kicks and punches by mimicking Morpheus' moves then Kimberly finished by tripping Morpheus to the ground. "Well done Kimberly you shown that you can fight well. Your training is complete." Kimberly screamed with excitement then they returned to the real world as Kimberly was about to be a new hero. Suddenly Agent Smith arrived and broke into the base. "Miss Hardy I have come for you." "No I'm not going anywhere with you!" Kimberly said. "If you won't join me Miss Hardy then you must die." Smith replied and fired his gun at her. Kimberly remembering her training dodged the bullets and began fighting Smith. Tank passed a gun to Kimberly so she can fire back at Smith and she did. The two started shooting at each other but Kimberly was to smart for the evil agent and she fired her gun right into Smith's stomach causing him to explode into pieces once again. Agent Smith was defeated and this time for good so Kimberly was hailed a new hero by Morpheus and the team. "I am the new hero in this world but I hope I make new friends on my journey." Kimberly said to herself and she was right because in the power plant another woman her age was in a power pod naked with tubes plugged into the body. This young woman's name is unknown for now but inside her pod she is waiting to be awakened.